Narnia Odd Squad Log
The Narnia Odd Squad Log was a system to document all happenings within the Narnia Odd Squad. It is also used to tell who attends the meetings and other references as well as Peasants visiting. It was created on October 7, 2015. Establishment After writing down a note about Bryant's accidental ban, Grayce created the rank Secretary and gave the job to Daniel to log everything going on in the Narnia Odd Squad. Sometimes other members are allowed to write down their own thoughts on the log (i.e. Thomas once wrote "Aldion has a thing for Sarah!"). Since October 12, Daniel began to log jokes and other acts of silliness on the log. In the copy of the log below, it may appear clear which lines are jokes, some being marked with a lenny face ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Syntax for Certain Events *A Peasant or a Banned member visiting: ' visits *A person officially becoming a member: ' sworn in Log A copy of the log is provided below for those who want to reference to it. October 7, 2015 *Sophia sworn in. *Ranks reworked. *Lily sworn in. *Waging war against the Illuminati Club. *Tori sworn in. October 8, 2015 *Office meet (library) cancelled. *Grayce didn't attend meeting. *Luke visits :O October 9, 2015 *"Stupid-face" rank renamed to Potato. *Grayce is now a Dictator. *Bryant informs everyone that new IDs were coming out on October 12. *Chris promoted to Potato. *Bryant given the ability to grant ranks. *Daniel declared spy of Luke in a class he has with him. October 12, 2015 *Chris is now Banned. *Bryant suddenly realizes he's ranked Dirt ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *"Noob" rank renamed to Dirt. *Thomas died ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and is eating peaches to come alive again! October 13, 2015 *BUT W8 wait... Bryant didn't hand out new IDs yesterday! *Jasmine attends office meeting. *Dermott visits. *Luke visits again :O *Joseph visits. *Jasmine visits. *Thomas promoted to President. *Sydney promoted to Vice Dictator. *Grayce did not rob a bank ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *New Narnia Odd Squad wiki: http://narniaoddsquad.wikia.com/ October 14, 2015 *Five people attend office meeting; new high. *Dermott visits. *Natalie visits. *Holy Waffle now a Narnia Odd Squad symbol. *Bow down to the Holy Waffle ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *Natalie sworn in. *Robbie visits. October 15, 2015 *Dermott visits. *Chris visits. *"Princess Riley" rank added between J. Lo and Secretary. *Sophia promoted to Special Ops. *Sarah sworn in and promoted to J. Lo. *Bryant promoted to Potato. *Dermott sworn in. October 16, 2015 *Office full, Grayce couldn't attend :( *Chris visits. October 19, 2015 *Robbie destroys pencil :( October 20, 2015 *Grayce gets BUSTED! *Chris visits. *Grayce opening juice containers with her chin becomes a tradition. October 21, 2015 *Chris visits. *Thomas gets Ark! *Grayce not here; Sydney in charge. *Aldion's wiki got vandalized by AmazingHorseF777. October 22, 2015 *Roy visits. *Andre visits. *Chris visits. *Bryant is a ghost. October 23, 2015 *Roy is Member-in-Training. *Al visits. *Andy visits. *Chris visits. *Jessie visits. *Savid visits. *Aldion is Border Patrol. October 26, 2015 *Is it Tori or Lily? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *Robbie potentially Banned? *Sydney is Border Patrol. *Tori promoted to Special Ops. *Sophia demoted to J. Lo. *Lily promoted to Special Ops. *''"We get to be weird and we get to be weird."'' is new motto and Grayce's official quote. *''"We go crazy and live life."'' is now Sydney's official quote. *Chris unbanned, repromoted to Potato. *Luke visits :O *Robbie visits :O *Riley makes the BEST joke? October 27, 2015 *''"Tuxedo is looking fine-neato!"'' is now Riley's official quote. *Bryant demoted to Dirt for messing up notes. *Elijah visits. October 28, 2015 *Bryant potentially Peasant. *Luke visits. *Aldion killed Thomas, he's eating peaches to revive again :) *'PHYSICS LESSON:' straws stick to pizza *''"Narnia Odd Squad is immune to all weird!"'' is now Daniel's official quote. October 29, 2015 *Luke visits :O *Double negatives backfire! *Ben demoted to Potato. *Aldion has a thing for Sarah! :P *Aldion promoted to Vice Pres. October 30, 2015 *Highest roll in all of Narnia Odd Squad history (all 16 members)! *Ben died ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *Natalie #rekt Ben! *Luke visits :O *Savid visits. November 2, 2015 *Grayce not here. *Bryant repromoted to Potato. *''"Nothing is happening except for everything."'' -Thomas *Everyone wants cookies D:<< *''"MEOW?!"'' -Thomas *''"JOHN CENA!!!!!!!"'' -Savid *Bryant has entered Utopia ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *Riley is a minion. *Riley steals cookies. November 4, 2015 *New "hipster" staff branch? *Roy promoted to Chief Onion Administrator. *Kayan visits. *Matthew visits. *Garen visits. *Cooper visits. *Luke visits. November 5, 2015 *Grayce killed PewDiePie. *Bryant is Banned! *Roy knows the Krabby Patty secret formula. *Narnia Odd Squad killed Bryant. *Riley killed Barney. *Gio visits. *Kayan visits. *Luke visits :O *Today is the Narnia Odd Squad Day of the Dead. November 6, 2015 *Garen is Member-in-Training; 17 members are now in Narnia Odd Squad. *Grayce not here :( *Chris is in charge of Karaoke. *"IN MY MIND!" ''-Riley'' *Luke visits :O *Garen sworn in, promoted to Potato. November 9, 2015 *Roy tries to rek Chris. *It's weird when Daniel writing about this on paper. *Chris tries to grab the paper but he can't!!! *IT'S BEGINNING TO LOOK A LOT LIKE XMAS *Chris and Roy try to rek each other by writing stuff down on the log. *Today is the unofficial Day of the Rek. *JOHN *insert inappropriate joke here* November 10, 2015 Sydney was given the log this day to give to Grayce, however it wasn't given to her. Therefore, only a draft of the log could be established. *Daniel, Roy, Dermott, Thomas, Aldion, and Chris cannot come to the meetings due to a small group field trip. *Andy sworn in. *Al sworn in. *New Branch system, split into TE Branch and VF Branch. *Jacob (VF Branch) sworn in. *Aldion creates the Narnia Bomb Squad during the field trip. The next day, the log was returned and new information formed. *Bryant betrays Narnia Odd Squad and quits. *New war? *Bryant promoted to Potato. November 11, 2015 *War declared against Cullen. (Apple Juice War) (probably not a war, just a mild disagreement) (Apple Juice Mild Disagreement?) *War called off, now allies (Peace treaty signed) *Luke visits *Luke ate hates Cullen. *Grayce gets a Poptart. *War against Luke (New Apple Juice War!) *Ready an army of: **Desserts **Dragons **Poptarts ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *Riley assassinates Luke's orange juice. November 12, 2015 *Happy birthday Chris! *Bryant visits. November 13, 2015 *Friday the 13th :O *Most serious meeting of all time ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *Discovery Girls has been revived! *"Don't forget the flying eggplant!" -JonTron *We found the secrets of the universe! *Grayce's sandwich is wet :( *Roy is a muffin! :D *MOAR POPTARTZ!!1!one!!eleven!!1one!!!1 *Michael Myers is coming! *DIG FOR CINNAMON!!!1 *LICK ZE POPTART!1!!oneone hundred eleven!!! *Illuminarto Da Vinci! *Al tries to take over Narnia Odd Squad! November 17, 2015 *"Bow down to the Holy Potato!" -Thomas DEEL WIF ITS *Grayce stands up for kidkind! :D *Grayce makes pencils ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *Bryant is annoying! What a surprise! *Sarcasm is 21 *"Sarcasm should've been in the Phantom Tollbooth" -Daniel *The earrings are nice! *Grayce makes an amazing discovery about ice cream drumsticks! *Some dance move where you bend your arms and push them inward invented! *Sydney slaps Daniel D: *Charlie visits. *Joseph visits. *Robbie visits. November 18, 2015 *Sydney apologizes :D *Albania ᕦ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕤ *Aine sworn in visits :( *Daniel is now unofficially "Potato Butter" *poptartz are bak!!eleven!one1 *Riley is dying! D: November 19, 2015 *Andy invented Diagonal Chess! *Sydney reads the news! *Daniel is ackin' too cray-cray! *Mantas wants to join! *JONS *Mantas sworn in, promoted to Potato *Daria visits. *Illumi'C'''ati confirmed by Sophia *"JUST DO IT!" → "DON'T DO IT!" November 20, 2015 *New Narnia Odd Squad Reference Sheet! *Grayce is on a trip in her favorite rocket ship! *Four people in a chair *Daniel slaps Daniel D: *Daniel is still ackin' too cray-cray *Ben visits. *Chris is the great-great-grandfather of Thomas and Dermott, and Thomas is married to Grayce's sister, Sydney, so that means they had their first son Riley, and Ben is the hobo living on the street next to Thomas's house. November 23, 2015 *Riley almost dies drinking pizza *Philosophy! *The grapes are good! *You're not welcome! *Manners turn bad? *Riley almost dies again by grape juice *Luke visits :O December 1, 2015 *"''Yes, I've made mistakes, but life doesn't come with instructions." -Aldion *Luke visits *Aldion is a talking dog named Stev (Stan + Steven) *Robbie is banned! :D December 2, 2015 *Luke visits *Sing this to Dodi Li: "Three sixty I just noscoped the Illuminati I'm MLG" *Bryant is part of the Illuminati Club *Riley is Uncle Sam *"Narnia Odd Squad needs YOU (do Uncle Sam point) to be Banned." -Thomas December 3, 2015 *"Traitor Potater!" -Aldion *I belieeeeeeeeeeve I can fly! *Natalie eats a cheeseless pizza :O *Riley is now 5yrs old *Ben visits. *Grayce has strange hiccups. *Luke D: December 4, 2015 *You can see the yay *'#TakeBackTheFalls' *Ben visits. *Aldion steals Grayce's arm *Bryant loves bouncing *Riley drinks a solid orange *Thomas and Sydney adopted Riley December 7, 2015 *NEIN!! *Gold is gold! :O *Sydney was a traitor *Roy was going to talk *Poems *Grayce hurt Sydney December 8, 2015 *Narnia Odd Sguad *Barbeqube *More teeth *Illuminati Confirmed *Margossian has 9 10 letters ;3;)/////// *Never eat Chipotle *Thomas is now Frank *Daniel scares Bryant *Unfunny mom jokes are unfunny *Bad Aldion! December 9, 2015 *New Narnia Odd Squad Violent Songs list! *Strange = Scary *Thomas is Little Mr. President Man *Natalie is dead *Roy steals from Natalie's grave December 10, 2015 *Sing for Roy! *Your mom jokes are now bannable *Aldion has special choral jokes *Aldion and Roy fite *Riley smokes w3d *Roy has a long speech against Aldion *Brussel sprouts grow on trees :O *Everyone is screaming *Aldion steals Grayce's boxlunch *Grammar Nazi defends bad grammar *Natalie died again :( **Thomas doesn't have peaches :O *"There's an APPLE in your MASHED POTATOES" -Grayce *We might all be background characters in a video game *Luke visits. December 11, 2015 *Kit Kats are for noses *Oranges are now for Orange-lanterns *Thomas touches Daniel's back *"Thomas doesn't know what's coming" -Chris *Aldion makes the first ever Orange Lantern! *Daniel attacks Sarah *Orange Lanterns have pine trees *Roy destroys the Orange Lantern December 14, 2015 *Barbeqube sauce green beans *10% luck, 20% skill, 15% concentrated power of Willsmith. *Riley's star These notes are confusing Riley breaks the notes system Riley becomes a narwhal Daniel eated table Riley steals Daniel's pencil Riley destroys everything December 15, 2015 *POOOOOOOOOOFERFISH *You know what's greater than 24? 25! *Pizza pimple :O *Natalie died *baby fite December 17, 2015 The margins are broken Lewk visits. Ben visits. Ben eats a double-cookie double-ice cream sandwich sandwich Birthday forks Ben and Sydney's birthdays! Robbie steals the notes again :( Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow *The margins are restored! *It's SOOPER DOOPER *'Tis a bird calling competition *It's Wobbie *IT'S ZE APOOCALYPSE *Luke hides messages in soda cans *Luke is Illuminati December 18, 2015 *This isn't white *Narnia Odd Squad has two puzzle pieces *You are a Dis-Grayce! *"Suck it up and deal with it!" -Grayce *"You are Riley really a mistake!" -Thomas *Punday Monday is official! *Grayce while not wearing glasses *Every Monday is Punday Monday *Slap Riley December 21, 2015 *Yadhtrib s'leinad! *The puzzle pieces are captive by Grayce *Trashing magazines is back *Ben visits. *Dermott killed the soggy cheesestick *Luke visits. December 22, 2015 *To the gym! *It's-a-me, Mario! I'm Luigi's brother! I'm a plumber too! Don't neglect me! Love me! Love Me! LOVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *IT'S-A-ME, LUIGI! *"Save me." -Sydney *Grayce draws on her face! *Grayce uses the force! December 23, 2015 *Daniel sharpens a mechanical pencil *Punch! Punch! Punch! Punch! *It'll SNO near UZZ *Grayce has pencil case snacks? :O *Ben visits. *Mission: Find Grayce's Undertale drawings! January 4, 2016 *Bᴇɴ ᴠɪsɪᴛs. *Cʜᴀʀʟɪᴇ ᴠɪsɪᴛs. *Sᴍᴀʟʟᴄᴀᴘs ɪs Aᴡᴇsᴏᴍᴇ *Gʀᴀʏᴄᴇ ʜᴀs ɢʀᴀᴘᴇ ᴊᴜɪᴄᴇ!! *Aʏʏ Lᴍᴀᴏ *Rᴀɴᴅᴏᴍʟʏ Cᴀᴘɪᴛᴀʟɪᴢᴇᴅ Wᴏʀᴅs :DDᴅDᴅᴅD *Gʀᴀʏᴄᴇ sʜᴏᴠᴇs ᴀ ᴍᴇᴄʜᴀɴɪᴄᴀʟ ᴘᴇɴᴄɪʟ ɪɴᴛᴏ Sʏᴅɴᴇʏ's ᴍᴀsʜᴇᴅ ᴘᴏᴛᴀᴛᴏᴇs ᴀɴᴅ ᴇᴀᴛs ɪᴛ *Sᴍᴀʟʟᴄᴀᴘs ɪs ʜᴀʀᴅ Dx *"Nᴏ ᴄᴏᴍᴍᴇɴᴛ." -Gʀᴀʏᴄᴇ *Dᴇʏ ᴀʟʟ ᴅᴇᴅ *YOU BROKE PHYSICS!!! *Eʏᴇ Hᴀs ɢᴜᴅ Gʀᴀᴍᴇʀs! January 5, 2016 *Ayy normal caps :D *The city in Austria starts with "F" *Aldion is a Bigfoots *Jesse visits. *Charlie visits. *Ayy lmao *Schnitzelhagen *Thomas pulls off a Natalie *Pickels and Nickles are cewl. *Ben readmitted into Narnia Odd Squad *Grayce brings back the puzzle pieces! *Chuck Norris' pencil *Grayce goes to the... NURSE + January 6, 2016 *Grayce approves Roy's rank; "Strauberry Jam" to be directly under Princess Riley *Roy promoted to Strauberry Jam *Aldion lies about puzzle pieces *Cullen retrieves another puzzle piece *Daniel's pizza dies *"Stadabaddy Jam!" -Roy *DO NOT FEED THE RILEY *Luke visits. January 7, 2016 *"DRAMATIC TURN" -Sydney *( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *Puzzle pieces revel words: Words not shown due to privacy issues *bullet *"It has to have wings" -Sydney, talking about Wings of FIre *7 *kookiekat *Dragons ≠ Dogs, okay NickJr? *Norville is a dog and a dragon at the same time apparently *Jesse visits. *"When life gives you lemons, join the Narnia Odd Squad and make lemonade." -Riley *"Strauberry Jams is 21 Strauberries" -Roy *Natalie did not win the spelling bee *y *Spicy Ice Cream *"Spicy makes everything better." -Riley *Grayce is German confirmed *Sydney is 3slo January 8, 2016 *The alphabet: A z y w a b c D f e h G l k ← code *Apples to apples *Roy goes insane over strauberries *Spicy Time is a tradition :D *Savid visits. *Jesse visits. *Aldion wants Roy banned (Grayce disapproves) *OLD BAYYYYYYYYY *largetextislarge *spacesnolongerexist *Purposefulvoicecracksarepurposeful *Oldbayistheofficialsponsorofnarniaoddsquad January 11, 2016 *Roy takes roll *Roy wants to horde Strauberries *Charlie visits. *Jesse visits. *Riley puts spicy Cheeto dust on his pizza *TALKING BACK TO BORDER PATROL IS BAD *New Narnia Odd Squad Admission Test; promotion to Member-in-Training after completion *Grayce forgets Old Bay ( ͡° o ͡°) *Sydney worries about Aldion *Baby fite January 12, 2016 *Jesse visits *5e=Thomas *Old Bay ↓ Old BAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D :D ;| ← Aldion :D :D January 13, 2016 *Charlie visits. *Jesse visits. *Savit visits. *Aldion accuses Daniel D8 *Daniel is Potato Infinity² * *My pencil iᔚ crazᗂ January 14, 2016 Written as January 14, 2097 *Charlie visits. *Jesse visits. *Savit visits. *Grayce sits at the other Narnia Odd Squad table *Riley gets grounded for a week by Thomas (1/18 to 1/22) *Daniel is Grayce *Aldion steals the Old Bay *Slushy apple juice *Krabby Patty secret formula *Fight! January 15, 2016 Written as January 15, 39462 *BOB MAD! *Jesse visits *Savit visits *Cooookieeeeees *The Cookie Monster came back *Roy dies. *Daniyal Words not shown due to privacy issues steals pezsa. *Daniel becomes Daniyal *"Never touch my book." -Sophia *Daniel pokes Thomas to oblivion *Border Patrol won! *Berdor potral now! *Rerdob portal nwo! *Natalie dies forever. □ make-a-wake *Rredbo plotra own! *Erbodr palrto wno! *Roy swears over strawberries January 19, 2016 Written as Afg 86, 423 B.C. *Savit visits. *Jesse visits. *Aldion does the Finger Family song *Daniel leaves early :( January 20, 2016 Written as Hpin 927e+6 376.2 Q.F. Names today were written backwards. *Santa and Satan are spelled with the same letters *Yor swars over himself swearing *"THERE'S NO ORANGE" -Yor *Orange is rgba(100,255,0,1) *Tivas visits *Nationwide likes their pies fried *Essej visits. *The roll call for today is weird. *So is NOS up there (referring to title on paper) *Aldion tries to roll his eyes January 21, 2016 Written as el enero de veinte uno del dos mil dieciseis *Roy takes roll again * * *Orange! *�� emoji sux * log post removed due to request * error #407 *"NO!" *Roy wants McDonald's to close because of low saturation *Roy-bot has a malfunction *Daniel tries to shoot himself *Aldion tries to eat Roy and Daniel with salt *Aldion has a new girlfriend (: *Daniel (Aldion) is stupid and pler *Roy and Al fite in Chinese *Jesse visits. *Roy's mind is dirty January 22, 2016 Written as el enero de veinte dos del dos mil dieciseis Names today were written upside-down *nobody shows up for office meeting except Ben and Daniel *cursive is fun *abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz *abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz *Daniel has --------- with ------- milk *⊥ıʌɐs visits. *Ǝssǝɾ visits. *Narnia Odd Squad gets weirder *Ǝɔʎɐɹƃ has a fancy napkin *ʎoɹ is secretly a puppy *Scariest thing ever: Thomas and Aldion signing Hello from Adele January 27, 2016 Written with characters in odd orientations Names today were written in all caps *THOMAS is an honorary DANIEL *JESSE visits leves January 28, 2016 *The date is finally normal! *The roll is finally normal! *Obama wears his pajama with his momma and a llama *Charlie visits. *Jesse visits. *Will Cipher January 29, 2016 *The day and the page number match *Mother _____! *Jesse visits. *"Moo." -Roy *"Moo moo moo modoobado moo." -Roy *Aldion eats a fork *Thomas doesn't finish his HOMEWORK (What a shame) *Big Daddy Pizza is just pizza without a crust *Daniel circles Sydney *Will Cipher is an upside-down triangle February 1, 2016 *Jesse visits. *New Will Cipher is a square *Daniel accidentally does Punday Monday February 2, 2016 *The log is getting shorter *Jesse visits. *Thomas is Tomas *Penguins kissing *"This is an autopsy, not a lunch table!" -Daniel *Al dissects potatoes *Daniel's handwriting gets worse *Aldion is Bill Cipher in NightWing form ☑ Thomas Inc. approved *Bill Cipher = Bill Gates February 3, 2016 *Jesse visits. *Grayce revives the Holy Waffle *Aldion throws popcorn *NO ONE LIKES FRENCH TOAST *Grayce eats a waffle sandwich *Jell-O *Grayce is sad :::(::(:(::(:(::(:((::(:(:(:(::((:(:(: *Grayce is still sad :(:(::((:(::(:(:(:(:(:((:(:(:(:(:)))(Sfd:a((::(opf::AD(SA)(DSPO(AKSDA:DSA:FKFSA:SASA" *Everything past this point goes corrupt *Not anymore! :D February 4, 2016 Written on a napkin *This is on a napkin because no one wanted to give Daniel paper *Jesse visits. *This was the beta log :D *This will only be half a page *The log still gets shorter February 5, 2016 Written on a napkin *Jesse visits. *Daniel sits at Dark Dildroids table *Grayce is probably a rebel *It's hard to write on a napkin *'#KillCipher!' *Grayce is Billy Bob Joe III *Still page 31 *"Today, I'm Dictator, so I can say whatever I want!" -Sydney *No cursing *Savit visits *Large hyphens February 8, 2016 Written on a napkin *Jesse visits. *Fine! *Kenny Watson is drunk *Daniel learns how to WENK *This is here so Daniel can write on lined paper again February 9, 2016 *Jesse visits. *Wild Cats! --thunder crashes-- *Sydney must donate a tissue box *Sydney is scared of Daniel's ice cream skills February 10, 2016 *Jesse visits. *Narnia Odd Squad roll just keeps getting weirder *Chris gets chased by the ladies for his hair *Thomas eats Smile Dip *Strauberry Jam isn't original :O February 11, 2016 *Strauberry Jam pronunciation is original, nevermind :D *Aldion does Dora *Aldion does Thor-a *Jesse visits. *Savit visits. *Richard visits. *1-800-222-1222 is poison control *Chris accidentally shakes and open water bottle *Aldion hates Teletubbies February 12, 2016 *Thomas gives out Fun Smile Dip *'#RIPGravityFalls' *'#TakeBackTheFalls' *"i have a certain gesture i'd like to share with you valentine" -aldion *Joseph visits. *Jesse visits. *Richard visits. *"ONWARDS AOSHIMA!" -Mabel *Grayce gets a fish! *Narnia Odd Squad is Communist! (Leader wasn't voted on) *Narnia Odd Squad is a seperate country! *Narnia Odd Squadia is the name *Its capital is Chocolate Sandwich Town *Dermott writes a Wings of Fire fanfiction! February 16, 2016 *Richard visits. *Savit visits. *Jesse visits. *Strauberry City is founded. *Narnia Odd Squad invades other table tomorrow February 17, 2016 *Jesse visits. *Holy Waffle Sandwich returns! *Table will be invaded tomorrow! *Schmebulock *Keira sworn in *Main table is Holywaffleville *Invaded table will be Undertown *Half-tables are now cities instead of seats *SOUTH KOREA! Category:Duties